The embodiments herein relate generally to agricultural systems, and more particularly, to a mesh wireless network for agricultural environments.
Profitability in production farming depends on making correct and timely operational decisions based on current conditions and historical information. However, there is currently no single way to collect all the necessary data on a farm to facilitate those decisions and take the necessary actions.
Numerous wireless mesh networking systems exist. However, the most common IEEE standard 802.15.4 (e.g. “Zigbee”) networks do not have the range to be effective for large farms. Sensors that provide point-to-point radio links do not scale well because they require a “headquarters” radio for every radio in the field and typically have very low bandwidth.
For a grower with 20 or more fields spread out over 10 linear miles or more, this is untenable.
As can be seen there is a need for a network that can provide data in modern large farm environments.